The First day of school
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It's time for the first day of school for Christy and her older brothers, how will it go? Plus a few surprises at the end of the day will have the family, and extended family, smiling. Part three in the A Different Beginning series. A little A/U.
1. One Month Later

Disclaimer: I don't own the main Characters

Summary: It's time for the first day of school for Christy and her older brothers, how will it go? Plus a few surprises at the end of the day will have the family, and extended family, smiling. Part three in the A Different Beginning series. A little A/U.

AN: Hi everybody, I'm back with another story, it is a lot shorter than the other two, but I hope you'll like it. And since this is part of a Series you may want to read the other two.

Title: The first day of school  
Genre: Family, Romance, Drama  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: none  
Time-line: One month after A life Changing moment  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: DuCaine  
Minor Parings: GSR (mention only), Natalia/Dan (mention only)  
Other Characters: Eric, Ryan, a few OC's  
Series Order: A different Beginning, A life Changing moment, First day of school

* * *

The first day of school

Chapter 1: One Month later

Calleigh woke with the feeling of her husband's lips on her temple, then she opens her eyes as she stretches a little before she turns her head to look up at him as he looked down at her, they smiled at each other and he asked softly. "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?"

Not feeling very well, she replied. "Something light, I'm not feeling very well."

He cups her cheek as he asked. "Nervous for our daughter?"

They couldn't believe how fast time flew by, today was Christy's first day of kindergarten.

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yeah a little, her world is about to become a little bigger."

"It is, but I think she'll do fine. She seemed pretty excited, especially this last week."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "She has been that, and I know she'll be fine." Then she sighed and finished. "But she's our little girl and she's growing up so fast."

He looked at her with sympathy, then ran his thumb up and down her cheek and replied. "I know, sweetheart."

They gave each other another smile, then as they leaned toward each other to kiss, the alarm clock goes off.

They still do a quick peck, then he speaks after he turns the alarm off and looks at her. "I'll start breakfast while you get the kids up."

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Ok."

After Horatio got out of bed, he grabbed his robe from the chair in the corner and puts it on over his boxers before walking out of the room.

Calleigh took a moment then sits up in bed, which sitting up too fast resulted in a small dizzy spell, so once it passed she gets out of bed, grabs her robe from the chair and puts it on over her nightgown.

As she was securing the sash, she turned to the first bedroom on the right, opened the door and saw Christy in her princes bed, awake and looking up at her ceiling.

As she walked into the room, she asked. "You ok, honey?"

Christy nodded as she looked at her mother. "I'm a little nervous."

Calleigh kneeled down next to her bed and responded. "I know what you mean."

"You were nervous on your first day?"

She smiled and replied. "I was, but when I thought about the new kids I could make friends with and all that learning I was going to do, I felt a little better."

Christy smiled and replied. "Well I love learning, and I already know some kids that will be going to my school, maybe they'll be nervous too and we can help each other not be nervous."

Calleigh smiled bigger, seeing her bright green eyes getting excited again, then she said. "Yeah honey, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Now how about we get you up, so you can have breakfast before we get you ready."

Christy nodded as she sat up in bed, and after a kiss and hug between them, Calleigh helps her of it, then she ran out of her room.

After Calleigh got up from kneeling on the floor, she walked to the room across from Christy's, which was Josh's room.

When she opened the door and stepped in, she smiled as she walked up to the little boy sleeping in his big boy bed.

After they moved into the house that was four houses down from the old one, they knew it was time to get Josh a bed, which was another indication their children were growing up too fast.

She kneeled down next to the spider-man comforter, ran her fingers through his red hair and whispered. "Honey, time to get up."

Josh stirred as he slowly opened his eyes, then he asked. "Mommy?"

Calleigh smiled and replied. "Hi baby, Good morning. Are you hungry?" Josh nodded as Calleigh continued. "Alright, let's get you up so we can have breakfast."

"Ok mommy."

Once she was standing up, Josh stood up on his bed and held his arms up, which made Calleigh a little happy her boy still loved to be carried.

As she was picking up her son, she groaned a little and said. "My baby boy is getting too big." Then she tickled him, which made him giggle, and She laughed before kissing his head while she was walking out of his room.

When she stepped into the hall, they saw Kyle walk out of his room. "Your father is making breakfast."

After Kyle nodded and said good morning to the both of them, he walked into the rest room, closing the door behind him.

Kyle had slipped into this family like he's been here the whole time, and in fact, C.J. and him were more like best friends than brother's. Christy already really loved him, which wasn't a surprise because she took to him from the beginning, and Josh was getting use to his eldest brother everyday. She couldn't believe they all bonded so fast, but Horatio and Calleigh loved it.

Calleigh looked at her youngest and said. "Now we need to get your other brother up."

C.J. and Kyle had really loved the move because they got their own room, and they were thankful they didn't have to share one for very long, even though they would have done it for the family.

When she stood in front of the last bedroom before hitting the stairs, Calleigh knocked and said. "C.J. time to get up." When they didn't hear the confirmation he was up, Josh knocked on the door and said. "C.J., get up!"

They heard a groan a few seconds later, then said. "Ok buddy, I'm up."

Calleigh smiled and replied. "Alright, now don't you fall back asleep or I'll get your sister to wake you up again, and she might have an alternative solution."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

After she confirmed she heard him, she started walking down the stairs, closing the baby gate behind her.

When they reached the kitchen, Josh's eyes went wide when he saw his dad. "Daddy!"

After Horatio flipped the pancake on the other side, he turned around and said. "Josh!"

Josh giggled then moved his arms out to him, and when Calleigh moved closer they switched the spatula for their son, then after Horatio kissed Calleigh on the temple, he went and sat down with Josh in his arms while Calleigh finished making the breakfast.

Once everybody was downstairs and sitting down at the dinning room table, Calleigh filled Horatio and the kid's plate with pancakes and eggs before making toast and taking the rest of the eggs for herself, which was perfect for how she was feeling. Then when she sat down, everybody said thank you before they started eating.

* * *

As they were finishing up their meal, Calleigh looks at C.J. and asked. "Are you ready for your first day of school, Honey?"

Not only was it a momentous day for Christy, but it was also C.J.'s, he's starting High School today. Technically though, this was his second day but yesterday, freshman were the only ones there to get a tour of the school and visit the classes he'll have, so today it was a regular school day.

C.J. took a breath and replied. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Horatio and Calleigh smiled, then they looked at Kyle, and Horatio asked. "What about you, son?"

Kyle had stopped going to school when he had gotten in trouble with the law, but decided to go back when he started living with them, which he admits making his father proud of him was one of the reasons he decided to do it. He had to take a test on what grade he should be in, which he tested pretty well, so he was starting his Sophomore year. And if he has good grades by the end of the year, he could take another test during the summer to see if he can skip his Junior year and become a Senior next fall, if he chose to do that, which Calleigh and Horatio were leaving it up to him.

Kyle took a moment before answering. "You know what? I am, I feel I'm starting over and I have this new outlook in life."

Which he felt was the truth, and he didn't mean to be clichéd, but he really felt that after the shooting and finding out/living with the family he never knew existed, changed his life, so he was ready to put the past behind him and move forward in a positive way.

Calleigh and Horatio both smiled, but Horatio speaks. "That's good to hear."

Kyle nodded with a smile, then their moment was interrupted when Christy speaks. "I'm all done momma, is it time to go yet?"

Calleigh chuckled. "By the time we get ready it will be."

Christy smiled before taking her last bite of her pancake, then after everybody ate the remaining bites of their food, they got up off their chairs and started getting ready for their day.

15 minutes later everybody was back downstairs, then after they made sure they had everything, the Caine family walked outside together, except Kyle he was in Horatio's arms.

Horatio shut and locked the door, then as he was walking to his vehicle, he said. "Alright Josh, say goodbye to mommy."

Since Horatio was going to take Josh to Ashley's today because of limited space in the vehicle, he had to say goodbye at home.

He waved as he said. "Bye mommy."

Calleigh smiled as he kissed his son on the head. "Bye baby, mommy will see you later today, be good for Ashley."

He nodded with a smile as he replied. "Ok mommy."

After the siblings said goodbye to Josh, Christy asked. "Daddy, are you coming to see me go to school?"

After putting Josh in his booster seat in the back, he kneeled down so he was eye level with his daughter and replied. "I wouldn't miss it, Princess."

She smiled, gave her father a hug, then pulls back and said. "I'll see you there."

He smiled back as he tapped her nose. "You got it."

After one more smile, Christy ran to the backseat to the left and got in before shutting the door.

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other over her vehicle, and she said. "See you in a few minutes."

He nodded. "Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, Handsome."

After another long look, Calleigh gets in the driver's seat in her vehicle, then as she closed the door, she puts on her sunglasses and said. "Ready guys?"

After a round of yeses in the vehicle, she smiled as she pulled out of the driveway, hoping it will be a good day for the kids.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it and are interested in more. Please review.


	2. The wrong idea & It's hard to let go

AN: Sorry for the delay. But anyways, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The wrong idea &amp; It's hard to let go

5 minutes later

Calleigh stops the vehicle in front of the high school and said. "Alright guys, enjoy your day. Kyle do you need a ride into work after school?"

He still worked at the café, just obviously not as he had done before because of going to school.

"No I'll take a bus." As Calleigh nodded, Kyle opened his door, which was in the back seat on the right side, then continued. "Thanks, Calleigh."

"You're welcome, Kyle."

She never expected Kyle to start calling her 'mom' just because she was married to his father, which she told him that. She just wanted him to feel as comfortable with whatever he decided to call her, so he said that for now he felt right calling her Calleigh, and she respected that.

As he was getting out after telling Christy to enjoy her day, C.J. opened the passenger door and replied. "Thanks mom, remember I'm going to Ray's house after school."

Ray Jr. was still C.J.'s best friend, and ever since Kyle came into the picture he was part of the group now, so whenever Kyle wasn't working he was hanging out with them.

Calleigh nodded. "Ok, but make sure you are home before dinner."

"I will be."

"Alright."

C.J. made sure no one was walking close to his side of the opened door before he looked at Calleigh and whispered. "Love you."

Calleigh chuckled before replying softly. "Love you too and be safe."

She knew that as children get older they never liked saying 'Love you' to their parents when they were out in public, but anyway that they say it, she'll take it every time.

After C.J. smiled with a nod and told his sister to have a good day, he gets out of the vehicle and shuts the door before walking with Kyle to the entrance of the school.

Calleigh watched them for a few seconds, then asked while looking through the review mirror. "Ready, Sweetheart?"

Christy smiled and replied. "Ready, mommy."

Calleigh looks to make sure the coast was clear, then started driving the 5 minute drive to the grade school.

* * *

When she pulled into the parking lot at the grade school, she noticed Horatio was standing outside of his vehicle with his backside against the passenger door.

They smiled at each other as she parked and turned the engine off, then said. "Look Honey, just liked Daddy promised."

Christy smiled and waved, which he waved back as Calleigh got out of the vehicle.

After walking to Christy's side, she opened the door, then after unbuckling her and helping her out of the vehicle, Christy grabbed her pink, Princess Jasmine backpack from the floorboard and stepped back so Calleigh could shut the door, and when they stepped on the side-walk, the three of them started walking to the entrance of the building.

When they got into the building, and as they got closer to Christy's classroom, they see a middle-aged teacher with brown hair in a bun, she was a little taller than Calleigh with a friendly smile.

After shaking hands with the parents and saying hi to the little boy in front of her before they walked into the classroom, the teacher looked at the Caine family and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Zimmer. I'll be your little girl's kindergarten teacher for the year."

They smiled and Horatio asked. "Mrs. Zimmer? You wouldn't happen to be related to Dr. Zimmer, would you?"

Her blue eyes shined bright as she replied. "That would be my husband, so I take it you used his services?"

Horatio nodded. "We have and it literally changed out lives for the good."

Mrs. Zimmer smiled bigger, happy her husband helped a family, even though she didn't know what he did. Then she looked at the little girl, which she had bright, wide eyes while looking into the classroom.

She looked at her parents again. "You can come in, see the classroom and help her get accustomed to her new environment."

They nodded before the three of them walked into the classroom as Mrs. Zimmer greeted a few more families.

* * *

After Kyle and C.J. walked into the high school, they see Ray Jr. standing by the lockers, and while C.J. and Ray were doing their handshake greeting, Kyle walked about 5 lockers down to put up the notebooks he didn't need right away.

As more students started coming in the school, Ray tapped C.J. on the shoulder and said. "Man, she's walking your way."

He turned around and saw the brunette-haired, brown-eyed girl walking in their direction. She was a little shorter than him, a little over average build and wore black thin rimmed glass. He's had a crush on her since the six grade when her grade school and his merged together when they got into Middle school, and this year he was working up the courage to finally ask her out, or at least that's what he kept telling himself during summer vacation.

She stopped in front of the boys and said. "Hi C.J., Ray."

Ray smiled back and replied. "Hi Brenda, how was your summer?"

Brenda smiled back. "It was alright, I spent most of it in New York visiting my grandparents, how was yours?"

"It was ok."

She nodded, then she looked at C.J., which he smiled as she asked. "How was yours, C.J?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "You could definitely call it an interesting one."

When he didn't elaborate, she just nodded and replied. "Well it was nice to see you, I'll talk to you later."

The guys nodded, then as she started walking away, Ray light pushes C.J.'s shoulder and whispered. "Ask her, ask her."

C.J. cleared his throat and said. "Brenda."

She turned to look at him as he speaks again. "I just wanted to ask..." Then he gets nervous and continued with a different question. "When do you have lunch?"

"After third period math."

He smiles again. "I'll see you at lunch then."

Brenda smiled in return with a nod before she started walking again.

C.J. groaned as he turned his back toward her. "Did I just ask that?"

Ray chuckled little and replied. "Yes you did, man." He was about to say something else, but then he taps him on the shoulder again and said. "Look."

C.J. turned around and saw that Brenda was now talking to Kyle with a huge smile while shaking her head, then Kyle had smiled back as he placed his hands on her shoulders while saying something to her.

As they were watching the friendly interaction, which to C.J. it looked a little more than friendly, Ray commented. "Your brother works fast."

The good feeling C.J. had the moment he saw her walk in the school, disappeared, including how he felt about Kyle. He couldn't believe he would do this to him. He shook his head before he turned and walked the opposite direction of where Kyle and Brenda were standing. Ray watched Kyle and Brenda for a second longer before following his best friend.

Kyle looked over Brenda's shoulder as he released her shoulders, then he noticed his brother not standing there anymore, so he looked back into Brenda's eyes and continued with what they were talking about. "So don't be shy on asking him, I promise, he likes you."

Kyle had seen C.J. struggling with his words, so he thought he would talk to Brenda and let her know how his brother felt because he didn't want him to miss the opportunity of being with someone he liked just because he was shy.

"And you're really sure?"

Kyle smiled. "Yes, I head him talking about how much he liked you during the summer, and no offence, but it was up to the point where it was becoming nauseating."

She chuckled as she replied. "None taken." Then she sighed and replied. "Ok, I will. Thank you, you're a very good brother."

"Well I'm still a little new at being one, but I'm trying."

He may have lived in houses that had other kids, but he didn't feel like a brother to any of them, partly because he wasn't in them for very long before he was shipped off to the next house, so it was hard making the connection work.

His thoughts get interrupted when she continued. "Well helping your brother is a very good first step, have a good day, it was nice meeting you, Kyle."

"Same here and you too, Brenda."

After a nod, Brenda walked away with a spring in her step, happy that the guy she's had a crush on since sixth grade liked her too.

Feeling pretty good about his good deed, Kyle pulled out his schedule to look at what room his first class was before heading in that direction, glad he had time to check where his classes were before school started.

* * *

Right after the bell rung in the grade school, Horatio and Calleigh kneeled down in front of their little girl, and Calleigh said. "Ok, mommy and daddy are about to leave. Have a good day, sweetie."

Christy nodded, feeling a little more exited because she saw one of the kids from the neighborhood come in, so least she'll already know somebody, even if it was someone she hadn't really talked to before.

After hugging and kissing her, Horatio and Calleigh stood up before walking to the door, then said goodbye to her teacher and walked out into the hall.

Once the door was shut behind them, they turned around so they could look through the window and see their daughter interacting with the other students.

After watching her for a few more seconds, they headed back toward the doors to go outside.

She sighed when they stepped out of the building and Horatio wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I know, Sweetie."

"Soon, she's not even going to need us anymore."

She knew she was being a little over dramatic, but this was her baby, even if she knew she had to let her got a little. Least it was one step at a time.

When they stopped in front of their vehicles, Horatio cups her cheek to wipe a tear away. "We've still got years before that happens, Sweetheart. Besides I think in some ways she'll always need us."

Calleigh nodded. "I know." Then after she let another tear go down, she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm being a little ridiculous right now."

He brings her closer to him. "No, you're being a mother who loves and cares for her daughter, and you know you never have to apologize to me when you want to show your true feelings."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He pecks her on the lips and replied. "You're welcome." After one more peck, he asked. "You ready for work now?"

She took a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, right behind you."

"Ok, Love you."

She smiled again as she replied. "Love you too."

After one more look at each other, he released her and started walking to his vehicle as she walked to hers.

A few seconds later Horatio pulls out of the parking lot first, then after she touched up her make-up, she was right behind him, already counting the minutes of when she gets to pick up her daughter.

* * *

20 minutes later Calleigh walked into the break room and saw the whole team, except Horatio, he hadn't made it in there yet.

They smiled at her as she walked in the room, then Eric asked. "So, the first day of school for the little squirt, how did she take it?"

Calleigh smiled as she walked over to the counter, then replied as she poured a small cup of coffee. "I actually think the better question should be, how I'm taking it." They chuckled as Calleigh turned to them, then after she swallowed her first sip, she continued. "She was a little nervous at first, but once we got there and she saw a girl from the neighborhood in the classroom, she calmed down a little."

They nodded with smiles, then Alexx asked. "And you?"

She sighed and replied. "A little sad that my little princess is growing up, but trying to accept that it's a reality that I have to face."

They nodded with sympathy, but Alexx, being the only other parent in the room to fully understand, puts her hand on Calleigh's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Calleigh looked at Alexx with appreciation as Horatio walked into the room.

When Eric saw him come in, he asked. "So H, how are you taking your little one going to school?"

"Surprisingly alright, I just keep reminding myself that it's something she needs to do."

They nodded, but they had a feeling he was sadder than he was letting on, which he's been so good at doing that sometimes, even to the extent of hiding it from Calleigh.

After a moment's pause, he cleared his throat then handed out the assignment sheets.

When he was done he told the team to be safe, then after sharing a smile with his wife, he walked out of the room with Ryan behind him since he was working with him today.

The remaining team members looked at each other, then Eric said. "Well let's get to it."

They nodded, and as they were walking out of the room, Natalia speaks. "And hey, before you know it Calleigh, you'll be picking your little princess up from her first day of school."

She smiled before replying. "That's music to my ears."

They chuckled as they walked down the hall while Calleigh was feeling a little more upbeat, which she always felt that way around her team because she could always count on them bringing her spirits up when she was feeling down.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.


	3. Lashing out

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter, and please don't be too hard on C.J., he jumped to the wrong conclusion and is hurting, so he's going to lash out a little.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lashing out

When lunch time ended for Christy and her classmates, they got to color at the coloring table, so Christy and Mandy, the little black-haired girl with brown eyes who was in her neighborhood, sat down next to her and they started to color.

They were becoming better friends now that they got to spend more time than just a passing hi since their parents had been so busy to actually set up a play date, and were enjoying this time together at school.

As Christy was finishing using a blue crayon, Mandy asked. "Can I use the blue, please?"

Christy replied as she handed the color to Mandy. "Yeah."

After they said their thank yous and welcomes they go back to coloring while Mrs. Zimmer watched them with a smile. She could see a friendship brewing between them.

* * *

After C.J. and Ray were done with their lunch they tossed the trash away, and as they were walking out, they heard Brenda's voice behind them. "C.J. can I talk to you for a minute?" He stopped to the side of the door so they were out of the way and looked at her, which he was still pretty upset about this morning, but was curious on what she had to say, so he just gave her a short nod before looking away.

Brenda's heart was pounding as she stood in front of her crush, she never thought that she would ever have the courage to ask him out, but she was afraid that if she didn't, it may take them months for their first step if he continued to be shy about it, so it was up to her.

She cleared her throat and asked. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

Still not maintaining eye contact, he answered. "I don't know, maybe asking someone to go to the movies with me."

Brenda's heart skipped a beat, thinking that he was ignoring his shyness to ask her out, and asked. "Oh, and who might you ask?"

This time he looked into her eyes and replied. "I thought I would ask Shelly Patterson."

Brenda's eyes start to water as she asked. "Shelly?"

She was the head cheerleader and the most popular freshman in school.

He nodded, then continued to lie, knowing he had no interest in Shelly what-so-ever. "Yeah."

Brenda shook her head and ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

Ray looked at him, shocked at what he just did. "Man, I can't believe you just did that."

C.J. closed his eyes, with a nod and replied with emotion. "I know." He felt a tightening of his stomach and a pang in his heart for lying to her like that.

Kyle, who had been watching from a few feet away and saw what happened, walked up to his brother. "C.J., what did you just do?"

C.J. opened his eyes, looked at Kyle with a little glare and asked. "Why do you care?"

He started walking away, so Kyle puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him, but C.J. pushed his hand off and Kyle asked. "What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head, got closer to him and replied. "The matter with me? You are the one that's stealing the girl who I've liked for years, which you knew, and you're asking what's the matter with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two this morning, you guys looked mighty cozy."

Kyle chuckled a little with a shake of the head and replied. "Man, do you have it all wrong, I was giving her encouragement."

"Encouragement?"

"Yes, she liked you."

C.J.'s looked turned to surprise. "She liked me?"

Kyle gave him a small smile. "Yes, but like you, she was too shy to say anything, so I convinced her to ask you, or else you guys may have never gotten anywhere."

C.J. sighed as he moved his back so it was against the cafeteria window and said in almost a whisper. "She really liked me, how could I be so stupid?"

The feeling of him being the biggest jerk in the world grew ten times in the last second.

Kyle nods and replied before he walked away. "Yeah she did and she put herself out there. I just hope you didn't screw up any chance with her by jumping to the wrong conclusion, then digging yourself in a hole."

When it was just Ray and C.J., Ray looked at his friend. "Sorry, man."

C.J. shook his head and replied. "It wasn't your fault, I just got so mad thinking I lost her, I shouldn't have taken it out on her and lied to her like that."

He nodded in agreement. "Now what are you going to do?"

He was about to reply when the bell rung, but finally did as they started walking out of the cafeteria. "Talk to her, then beg her if I have to. I have to make this right." He shook his head before he continued. "I can't lose her before I get a chance to be with her."

Ray chuckled before replying. "You sure got over your shyness real fast."

C.J. smiled the first time since this morning. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures, and I know I'm in major." Ray nodded with a smile, hoping it works out for his friend.

It didn't matter if Brenda was the least popular girl in school, he just wanted his friend happy, and if Brenda was going to do that for him, then he'll be right beside him, supporting him.

* * *

On Lunch break at the lab, Calleigh was sitting at the table finishing up a sandwich she had gotten from the deli, and as she swallowed the second to last bite of her food and was getting ready to take a sip of her water, Horatio walked into the room.

He looked at his wife sitting at the table, and asked as he walked up to her. "I heard you had gotten sick at your crime scene, you ok?"

Getting sick at a crime scene hadn't happened to her since her first couple of weeks as a CSI, so with it happening today, it was a complete shock to her.

Calleigh waved it off before swallowing her last bite. "I'm fine, Handsome."

He walked closer to her, then looked down and whispered. "Are you sure? You weren't feeling very well this morning, maybe you need to go to the doctor."

Calleigh stood up from her seat, smiled at him and replied. "I promise, Handsome, I don't need a doctor. At least not right now." He was about to open his mouth, but she continued, stopping him before he could talk. "Trust me. I'll see you later, ok?"

He did trust her, so he dropped it, then replied. "Alright, I'll see you later. Love you."

She winked before replying. "I love you too, Handsome."

After one more smile at each other, she reached for her trash and water before walking out of the break room while Horatio watched her every move until she was out of the door with a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach, then he took a breath before walking out of the room too, just because he trusted her didn't mean he wasn't concerned, something was definitely going on.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Calleigh has some news to tell the family (Which I think you guys might know with the little hints here and there), and will Brenda forgive C.J. and accept his date invitation? Find out what's in store for them. Please review.


	4. Apologizing & News to share

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Apologizing &amp; News to share

After being a loud to leave a little early so she could pick up Christy, Calleigh leaves the lab, then makes a quick trip to the store before driving to the grade school.

She parked her vehicle in the parking lot, got out and started walking toward the building, and when she was halfway there, the younger kids started coming out with their teachers, so Calleigh started looking for her daughter.

It turned out that Christy was looking for her mother too and found her first, so Calleigh heard her voice before she even saw her. "Mommy!"

When she saw her daughter running toward her, and instead of meeting her, she let Christy come to her.

Once she got there, Calleigh was kneeled down and ready for her, then chuckled as she went right into her arms.

After a kiss on the head, she asked. "Did you have a good time, Sweetie?"

Christy pulled back to look at her mother, then replied. "I did mommy, I want to go again tomorrow."

Calleigh chuckled again at her daughter's excitement. "You will sweetie, I promise. I'm glad you had a good day, I did miss you though."

Christy giggled. "You always say that mommy."

"Well that doesn't make it any less true, did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"And you always tell me that, so I win."

Christy smiled. "Ok mommy, you win."

Calleigh chuckled a third time before saying. "Alright Sweetie, let's go pick up your younger brother and go home, and you can tell me about your day."  
Christy nodded as Calleigh stands up, then after taking her little girl's hand, they walk back toward her vehicle while Christy was saying how much fun she had.

And as sad as Calleigh was letting Christy go this morning, she was happy she had a wonderful experience on her first day of school.

* * *

When the last bell rung at the high school, C.J. took as little time as he could to get to his locker and drop of the books he didn't need for the night, which he was kind of glad that he didn't have much to do, but seeing as it was the first day he was kind of expecting that, or more like hoping for it.

After he closes his locker and secures his backpack on his left shoulder, he turns around and looks for Brenda as the other students were walking in different directions, but when he didn't see her in the hall or near the lockers, he followed the flow of people outside while still keeping an eye out, he's been waiting to talk to her since the end of lunch.

He continued with the flow of people through the breeze-way, then looked to the right and saw Brenda sitting down on the small concrete wall next to the steps in front of the school, looking down at a book, which he had to smile a little because ever since he's known her, she always has a reading book with her.  
He took a breath before walking up to her, excusing himself as he cuts in front of the other students so he could get to the other side.

When he got closer to her, Brenda saw a shadow on her book, so she looked up, but when she realized it was C.J., she looked back down, only this time pretending she was reading.

C.J. cleared his throat and said. "Brenda, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She sighed before asking. "What more do you have to say? Are you here to humiliate me again?"

He shook his head, and even though she wasn't watching, she saw his head shadow moving left and right as he continued. "I'm not, and that was never my intention." He sits down next to her, looked at her and continued. "I'm so sorry Brenda, I said what I did because I thought that you liked Kyle and it made me a little..." He looked down at his hands as he finished. "Jealous."

Brenda looked up from her book, then turned her head and replied. "It did?"

C.J. looked at her as he nodded. "Yeah it did, I mean Kyle told me that he told you that I liked you, but do you know how long I've liked you?" She shook her head no, then C.J. continued. "Since sixth grade." He looked at her shocked face and smiled. "Yeah I know, and so I thought I had lost you, that's why I said what I did. I know it doesn't excuse it all, but it gives you an understanding on where my state of mind was." He looked down at his hands again as his heart was speeding, he was still very nervous talking to her like this, but he kind of felt a little lighter getting some of that off his chest.

A few seconds later, Brenda moved her hand from her book and placed it on top of his, which sped both of their hearts up more, then she speaks after clearing her throat. "C.J., I've liked you since sixth grade too." It was his turn to look shocked that she had liked him as long as he had liked her, and she smiled before continuing. "Yeah I know, crazy. But it's true, that's why you hurt me with what you said. Besides I just met your older brother, which I didn't even know you had until he introduced himself this morning."

"That was my interesting summer, I'll tell you about it some time, if you want." She nodded as he continued. "I can't say sorry enough on what I did to you." She was about to speak, but he finished before she could. "Well I could and I would, if you want me to. I'll even get on my knees right here and beg you to forgive me."

She paused for a minute, then chuckled while shaking her head. "No, it's ok."

"But you thought of it, didn't you?"

She smiled as she replied. "Maybe a little." He smiled in return as they just stared at each other, not caring that her hand was still on top of his.

Soon though, their moment was interrupted when she head the school bus stop in the bus line.

She cleared her throat as she removed her hand. "I better go, my bus is here."

He nodded as they stood up, then as she was grabbing her backpack from the ground, C.J. cleared his throat and asked. "Brenda, can we start over and will you go out with me Saturday?"

Brenda smiled and replied. "We can and I would love to C.J., I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see ya."

After waving goodbye, she turned and walked away while he watched with a happy look on his face.

His moment to himself was interrupted a few minutes later when he heard, Ray's voice. "So I take it everything went well?"

C.J. turned toward Ray and saw that Kyle was standing there too, then replied. "It went perfectly." Then he smiled bigger as he continued. "I have a date with her on Saturday."

Then they all smiled and cheered, happy that things had worked out for him.

* * *

When every member of the Caine family made it home, Calleigh had decided that since it was a special day they would have pizza, which the family didn't complain one bit, so once they were sitting down around the table, Horatio finally asked the boys after Christy had talked about her exciting day. "So guys, how was your day?"

Kyle and C.J. looked at each other before they looked at their father, than C.J. speaks. "It felt like it was going to be a little rough in the beginning, but it picked up rather nicely at the end."

He wasn't ready to tell them he had a date yet, he felt he should wait another night.

Horatio and Calleigh both smiled, but Horatio answered. "That is great to hear and I'm glad you all had a wonderful day."

They nodded as Josh responded. "Me too daddy!"

They chuckled, then Horatio looked at the chair next to him, which that's where his youngest son was sitting, then smiled and replied. "I'm glad buddy." He smiled in return before taking another bite of his mini pizza they made for him.

As they continued to eat, Calleigh cleared her throat before speaking. "And I have a feeling, or more like hoping, your day will get better."

They all looked at her, but more so Josh did because everybody else did, then C.J. asked. "What do you mean, mom?"

Calleigh smiled and replied. "You better be prepared for a new sibling."

Horatio, Kyle and C.J. looked stunned, then Christy asked. "A baby, mommy?" Calleigh nodded with the smile still on her face and Christy clapped as she said. "Wow, we are having a baby!"

They chuckled as Calleigh looked at Horatio. "Well Handsome, what do you have to say, you ready for another one?"

When he still hadn't said anything for a few seconds, she was worried he didn't like the idea anymore, but that thought flew out as soon as it came in because he was out of his seat and helping her stand up, then he asked with emotion in his voice. "A baby, Sweetheart?"

She nodded while her eyes were getting misty. "Yes Handsome, a baby." He smiled, then gave her a kiss before bringing her in a hug and whispering over and over that he loved her.

When they had started trying again after their second talk, and it hadn't happened after two months, he was thinking that another one wasn't in the cards for them, which he was getting use to that reality, but now that they were expanding on their family, he couldn't be happier.

After a few minutes, Calleigh pulls back from Horatio's arms, then looked at the older boys. "Well guys, what do you think?"

They get up off their seats still a little shocked, then when they were standing in front of her, C.J. smiled and replied. "Well it is a little shocking, but congratulations, mom. This new brother or sister will fit right in."

Calleigh smiled at C.J. and asked. "Really, Honey?"

C.J. nodded, then gave her a hug and whispered. "Really mom, I'm happy for you and dad."

After they pulled back, she cups his cheek and replied. "Thank you, son."

He nodded again, then congratulated his father as Calleigh looked at Kyle. "Well Kyle?"

He also had a smile on his face before he replied. "I echo C.J.'s sentiment, congratulations."

She holds out her arms and waited for him to come to her, then while they were in the hug, she whispered. "Thank you, Kyle."

As they pulled back, he replied. "You're welcome, Calleigh." Before going to his dad and congratulating him.

While she stood there in front of her family, which they all had smiles on their faces, she couldn't be happier that they embraced this little one already, now she couldn't wait for the sound of a new set of pitter-patter's on the floor.

* * *

AN: Well most of you knew it was going to happen, but I hope you liked the news anyways. Next chapter is the last one in the story, but I've already planned more in the series, so I hope you're not too sad about it. Please review.


	5. The perfect ending to an exciting day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The perfect ending to an exciting day

Their little family celebration was interrupted when Calleigh's phone vibrates from the coffee table, so she excused herself and walked over to it, then after picking it up, she read a text that Grissom had sent her.

She smiled as she looked at the family. "Grissom just sent a text, his and Sara's son was just born, they named him Dylan." They smiled as she typed and sent 'Congratulations' to them.

Right after the message was sent, she had gotten another text message, so Horatio commented. "You're popular tonight."

They chuckled as Calleigh read the new message, then Calleigh smiled and said. "Oh my."

Horatio was going to ask in a concern voice, but since she was smiling, he knew it couldn't be bad. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

She looked at her family again, smiled bigger, and replied. "Dan had asked Natalia to marry him, she said yes."

After they clapped and cheered, the kids go back to eating, then as Horatio walked up to Calleigh, he speaks while she was typing and sending her response. "I don't think her answer would have been anything else, she loves him."

Once she sets her phone back down, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and replied. "I agree."

"Did you have any idea he was going to propose?"

Calleigh shook her head and replied. "Not a clue, he didn't say anything to me."

"And how do you feel about them getting married?"

She removed one of her arms, then cups his cheek and speaks while looking into his blue eyes. "I love it. They really deserve each other and they are good for one another."

He smiled, and after a peck on the lips, he replied. "I agree." He pulls back, takes her hand as he finished. "Now let's finish eating."

She smiled, then lets him lead her back to her seat, and after he helps her to hers, he goes and sits down next to her so they could finish their dinner.

* * *

After dinner was finished, they played a board game for family night, then when they were done playing a few rounds, Calleigh announced it was time for bed, and when Christy was about to protest, she told her daughter that the faster she went to sleep, the faster she gets to go back to school, so she just nodded with a smile and did what she was told.

After Josh was tucked in and kissed goodnight, Calleigh and Horatio walked out of his room and walked over to their daughter's room and stepped in.

They smiled as they saw Christy getting under the covers, and as they were walking closer to her bed, she asked. "Mommy, Daddy?"

Calleigh cupped her daughter's cheek as she replied. "Yes sweetie?"

She smiled as she looked up at her mom. "Can you make sure I get a sister?"

Calleigh and Horatio chuckled, then as Horatio kneeled down next to her bed, he asked. "What, you don't want another brother?"

She shook her head and replied. "I love them an all, but I would like a sister."

Calleigh removed her hand, then kneeled next to her husband and responded. "We'll see what we can do, ok?"

Christy nodded with a smile and replied. "Ok, but even if it's a little brother I'll still love him."

Horatio leaned toward his daughter, kissed her cheek and replied. "I knew you would, would you like to hear a story tonight?"

Christy yawned as she shook her head. "No, I'm kind of tired."

"Ok Princess, have a good night, love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

After Horatio stood up, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before stepping out-of-the-way so Calleigh can have a turn.

"I love you, Honey."

Christy smiled sleepily as she replied. "I love you too, Mommy."

Calleigh leaned down and kissed her forehead, then tucked her in, and after watching their little girl close her eyes to sleep, Horatio took Calleigh's hand and they walked out of the room, cracking the door behind them.

As they walked into the hall they see Kyle and C.J. standing close to the end of it and they smiled at one another, then Calleigh said. "Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning."

C.J. nodded. "Goodnight guys, love you."

Horatio smiled and answered for Calleigh and himself. "Love both of you." Then Horatio and Calleigh walked into their room, shutting the door behind them.

When C.J. and Kyle were alone in the hall, they looked at each other, then C.J. held out his hand and said. "I'm sorry for today, man."

As Kyle was shaking it, he waved it off and replied. "Don't worry about, I hear brother's fight all the time."

C.J. chuckled a little as they release hands. "You know, I think I heard that too." Kyle chuckled back.

They did find it a little funny that since they started living in the same house they didn't really fight, so today's mini blowup was a first for them.

Kyle smiled, then replied. "Just know that I'll always have your back."

"I know, I just lost sight of it for a bit."

Kyle nodded. "Well, love can make you do that."

C.J. smiled as he looked down. "Love? Well I don't know about that."

C.J. knew without a doubt his feelings for Brenda were really strong, but he wasn't sure if it was love yet because he hasn't been there, except for family members, but he knew that was different.

Kyle nodded, realizing that C.J. was probably right, so he corrected himself. "Ok, how about a very strong like."

C.J. looked at Kyle with a smile and replied. "Aright, I'll agree." Kyle nodded again, then C.J. continued. "Well I better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

After they smiled at each other, they each went into their rooms, which was across from one another, and closed the doors behind them.

* * *

Once Horatio and Calleigh were ready for bed and were laying down next to each other, Calleigh moved so she was laying on his bare chest. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, laying his fingers over the thin strap of her night-gown, they sighed in content before she commented. "What a day."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and replied. "I agree." He kissed her head again before he continued. "And I'm so happy."

She smiled as she places her hand on top of his chest. "I am too, I was a little afraid that our new miracle wouldn't have happened."

He speaks softly this time. "And how would that have made you feel?"

She sighed as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "I would probably have been sad for a while." Then she gets a small smile on her face as she continued. "But then you would lift me up by doing or saying something to make me remember that, although having another baby meant a lot to this family, it wasn't everything because we are still lucky enough to have four beautiful children to love."

He smiled and replied. "You think I could do that?"

She doesn't hesitate. "I do, really just your presence lifts me up."

He kissed her head again and replied. "I'm glad."

She smiled again, then asked. "How would that have made you feel?"

He sighed, wrapping his other arm round her like he was protecting her, then replied. "Well like you, I would have been sad, but then you would come and do or say something to make me remember that, although a baby would have been very much welcomed and loved in this family, it wasn't everything because we were lucky enough to have four other children to love."

She smiled because he pretty much said the same thing she did, then she asked. "I do that for you?"

He moved his chin down while moving one of his arms from her to lift her chin up so he could see her, then he said with sincerity. "Calleigh, you really don't even have to say a word to lift me up because when I see love in your eyes and that beautiful smile, I know I'll be alright." She smiled as she lifts her body up, then she leaned down and kissed him, which turned a little passionate.

When they pulled back and got their air back, he asked. "So when did you think you could be pregnant?"

After she looks into his eyes, she replied. "It actually started out with the little things, like you know this morning I didn't feel very well, which I knew part of it was nerves for our daughter, but deep down I should have figured it was more than that. I also got a little light-headed when I sat up this morning before getting out of bed." He looked at her with concern, but she just placed her hand on his cheek and continued. "I've been a little more emotional, which again I know it had to do with Christy going to school but I know it wasn't all of it. Then the clincher was the combination of getting sick at a crime scene and Alexx making an offhand comment about pregnancy. All of those symptoms really got me thinking, so after leaving work, before getting Christy and Josh, I went to the store to get a test, and as they say, the rest is history."

He didn't even pause when he asked his next question. "So at lunch time you had a strong feeling, didn't you?" She nodded a little with a smile, then he continued. "How come you didn't tell me then? Or wait for me to do the test, I would have been there for you."

She nodded her head, then spoke as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I know that, but a part of it was I didn't want to disappoint you, I knew that another baby meant a lot to you and I couldn't bear the thought of your sad face if it turned out it was false hope."

He gave her an understanding look before asking. "And what was the other part?"

She smiled a little bigger, then replied shyly. "I really couldn't wait." He chuckled as she continued. "When it started to really click in me that it could be happening, I couldn't wait anymore, so I'm sorry you missed out on that. But I'll have you know I haven't told anybody else yet about the news because I wanted you guys to know first, no matter how much I wanted to shout it out into the world."

He smiles as he cups her cheek, then as he slides his thumb up and down it, he looks at her with unconditional love. "It's ok, Sweetheart, yes it would have been nice to be there for you when you took the test, but I'm here for the rest of the milestones, and that's all that matters in the end." She smiled with a nod, then after a peck on the lips, they turn out their lamps on the nightstands before she gets comfortable with her back towards him.

A few seconds later he wraps his arms around her from behind, laying his palm on her stomach, now knowing their little one is growing stronger each second in there.

After kissing her head, he whispered. "So what would you want this time?"

She smiled. "Well we already have a vote for a daughter." They chuckled before she continued. "But honestly, I'll be happy with either because I know I'm going to love him/her so much, no matter what it is."

Yeah she already has more sons then daughters, but what she said was the truth, plus she'll love any baby where Horatio is the father.

"I agree, any baby that I have with my beautiful wife I'm going to love not matter what."

She secretly smiled because it was like he was reading her thoughts, which wasn't uncommon these days, then after she feels another kiss on the head, she said. "Goodnight Handsome, love you."

As she slips her fingers through his, he brings her closer to him. "Sleep tight Sweetheart, love you too."

They close their eyes with smiles on their faces, then their last thought before they succumbed to sleep in each other arms was, what a perfect ending to an exciting day.

* * *

AN: Well this is it. Like I said last chapter there will be more stories in the series and I'll post another soon, so be on the look-out.

Until then have a good and safe weekend and thank you for the continuing support, which is giving me the inspiration to continue with this series.


End file.
